Charlie Granger Potter?
by RawrItsJessica
Summary: Charlie Granger thought everything was normal. She was happy with her life, some things she would prefer to live without but that didn't matter. Sure she had always wanted a Dad but she didn't want her Dad to be.. Harry Potter. IGNORES last ch of 7th boo
1. Chapter 1 First Day Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Otherwise i would be very rich and wouldn't be writing stories like this. :) ALSO this ignores the last chapter of the 7th book AS i hate those names JK Rowling named the kids. **

**PLEASE BE NICE! thankkksss :D**

* * *

**Charlies POV**

"Why me?" I mumbled slipping the muddy quiddich outfit off and climbing into the lukewarm bath. I closed my eyes and let the warm suddy water run over my cold body, relaxing my muscles I sighed thinking about that letter my mother had sent and its contents…

**Flashback**

_Dear Charlie,_

_I hope you have a merry Christmas, I have heard about you DDA teacher, I really hope its not anything to worry about, just make sure you keep safe. Also I must tell you this, promise not to be mad at me okay. Well I have kept this secret from you because I was just trying to protect you, but I think now would be a good time to tell you. I should tell you before someone else lets it slip and so you are prepared when he finds out. I hope that no one will find out, especially him, but just encase... Charlie..._

_Harry Potter is your father._

**End Flashback**

I sat up angrily the water splashing against the sides, 'no!' I thought to myself, 'no! I couldn't believe that I was supposed to be HIS daughter; I mean I couldn't be... That would mean... I was related to him, that Gryffindor scum Sirius Potter.'

"Ugh" I shook my head angrily trying to get those images out of my head, I got out of the bath, the warm water running down my body, grabbing my towel I started to dry myself. I looked at myself in the mirror, I glanced at my naked body up and down, I was a spitting image of my mother. Tall, skinny, but not to skinny, plump red lips, rosy cheeks and thick, long, wavy brown hair. The only thing that resembled him was those bright green eyes staring back at me. I had always been told they where different and special, but they aren't they are his. I closed my eyes, covered myself with the towel and left the bathroom to get ready for today's classes.

* * *

"OI GRANGER!" I heard that familiar voice and realised exactly who it was, 'oh fuck please not him. Im really not in the mood for him at the moment' I mumbled and then turned around to see my worst nightmare, Sirius Potter.

"Oh great its you." I rolled my eyes and faced the teenage boy standing in front of me. His two best friends stood beside him, Sam Weasley and Frank Longbottom Jnr. "What do you want Potter?" I sneered glaring at the boys in front of me. Potter smiled one of his infamous smiles that seemed to make every girl die of happiness when they saw it, but really it made me sick.

'Oh Granger how I have missed you over the holidays, those long Christmas holidays. Your lovely face not to be seen, your sarcastic voice not to be heard." I rolled my eyes again and stared at him will a dull look. His friends laughing mockingly at me, I glared at them both and they quickly shut up, I then turned back to look at Potter.

"Potter... Did you want something?" I said angrily, tapping my feet on the marble floor.

"No not really...Just wanted to say how much I missed you and to ask you how your Christmas break was, I mean being in the castle all by yourself, your mother rejecting you and leaving you here." he smiled again and I sighed, turning around I started to walk to DDA, ignoring the taunting laughs that followed me. I glanced around to see if Potter was following me, like he usually does, but today must have been my lucky day because he was distracted by his younger sister and her best friends, Jessica Longbottom and Brittany Weasley. Jessica was latching herself onto Potter trying the best she could to make him notice her. I mean they are all just going to be inbreed one day, they all are practically family and whoever isn't family they go and date, its actually quite disgusting.

I laughed to myself and kept walking to DDA, I turned around again just to check if they had broken free from the girls but as I turned around I saw Taylor Potter staring right out me, glaring and muttering something. Now that's something I will never, ever miss. That girl has been out to get me since her first day when she realised I had became friends with some of 'her' friends. I mean I am a Slytherin, I cant possibly be friends with _'Her' _friends. I remember she started a club with her little friends called, '_let's ruin Charlie's life,' _it was quite annoying really, she pretty much made the whole of Gryffindor hate me. Thinking about that little, bitch, made my blood boil and made me think, if Harry Potter was really my dad, then oh god she would be my half sister. My stomach turned at the thought of that, I felt sick, I thought I was going to puke. God I couldn't be related to her, she is the most annoying, backstabbing, stupid...

"CHARLIE!" I looked up to see the smiling face of Matthew Lupin, my best friend. He grabbed me and pulled me towards him hugging tightly; I buried my face into his long hair and smiled, forgetting about those thoughts that had just filled my head. Oh how I have _actually_ missed him.

"Hey matt," I mumbled into his mop of hair, he finally released me and smiled broadly at me. My smile, that's what I call it, whenever I look into his face and he is smiling _my_ smile it makes me all warm inside. He doesn't ever use that smile for anyone else, just me. That is what REALLY annoys Taylor Potter, their families are so close and she really likes Matt, well he is really good looking so that would be understandable, but she just cant stand the fact that he likes me more.

"Hey Charlie," he smiled broader than before, "how have you been?" he took my hand and we continued onto class, him chatting away about what he did on the holidays. We finally got to class and sat in our usual spots in the middle of the classroom. "So... What have you done while I was away? This place not to boring for you?" he turned to face me still smiling, "I really have missed you!" he added quickly, I smirked and gave him a quick hug.

"I have really missed you to; this place is SO boring with out you to brighten it up!" I smiled and turned to see my other best friend Cade Malfoy walking up to sit beside me. He smirked at Matt and said hey before turning to me to give me a hug.

"Hey Cade," I smiled and sat backwards so I could see both of them.

"Hey Charlie, how have you been?" Cade asked smiling softly at me, I looked into his bright blue eyes that where almost smiling at me. Cade was like my brother, his family and my family where quite close. Mum had told me that her and Draco hadn't been friends when they where younger, actually they pretty much hated eachother, but he had helped her through a rough patch when I was born, so all was forgiven and they became quite close.

"Yeah alright, I haven't done much, just some studying, trained for quiddich, walking around the castle, the usual really." They both smirked and then there was silence for a moment, not an awkward one, just silence.

"So who do you think will be our new DDA teacher?" Matt asked breaking the silence and looked at us both, "I mean since Professor WobbleGoop disappeared over the Christmas holidays..." he trailed off looking around the room. I shifted nervously, mum had told me the story that the DDA teacher had not stayed for more than a year after Voldermort had being refused the job. Or something along the lines of that. After Voldermort had died the one teacher, Professor Matins had stayed for many years, until something weird started to happen and he disappeared two years ago. It had worried her because for the past two years the DDA teachers had only been there for a year and they had both disappeared. I personally just thought it was coincidence, but you never know.

"It better be someone good." I mumbled pushing my wand around the desk, "I couldn't stand it if it was someone like Professor WobbleGoop, that man was insufferable." The boys laughed softly and Cade went to say something when the doors burst open, and a strong male voice rang through the room.

"SORRY im late kids, the briefing went a little too long."

Oh crap, it couldn't be.

No, it wouldn't be.

World renowned Auror.

World Champion Quiddich Player.

Please God No. Crap it is.

Harry Potter.

* * *

**well thats about it.. thanks for reading :D PLEASE review! it would mean a lot to me. **

**its probs not that good but please dont tell me that... this is my first story so be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Meet

**Disclamer: i dont own HP :) wish i did but i don't D: **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Charlie's POV**

"Oh hell no," I mumbled slamming my head onto the desk softly, 'I guess this is why mum let me know.' I thought to myself as I saw the man stride through the classroom, girls swooning as he walked passed. He was supposed to some 'super hottie' or something, well that's what most girls say. I guess that would be why they thought Sirius was 'hot.' I felt sick as I looked at him, he was tall, and he had his signature black messy hair, his muscular build and those bright green eyes, his eyes, my eyes. My thoughts where interrupted by Cade whispering excitedly, "NO WAY! Its Harry Potter how cool is this!" I rolled my eyes and turned to face Matt who was smiling broadly at his _godfather_. 'Ugh' I put my head onto the desk and moaned softly.

"Hello my name is Professor Potter, but you all must know that already." He smiled, those green haunting eyes sparkling brightly. I rolled my eyes, 'I can see where the Potters get their arrogance from.' I thought to myself frowning as Professor Potter continued to ramble on about something, im not sure what though.

"NOW," I heard the strong voice echo around the room again, "time for roll call, please tell me if you have a preferred name."

"Natalie Bustikins?"

"Her-here sir" I turned to look at the poor girl, who looked like she was about to faint as Potter smiled at her.

"Hello Natalie, any preferred names?" the girl shook her head and the Professor went on.

"Tamara Halloway?"

"here sir." I looked over at Tamara, who was battering her eyes at the Professor. I shuddered in disgust. "Slut." I muttered and I heard the boys stifle a laugh. The Professor smiled at her and continued on with the roll.

"Matilda Halloway? Oooh we have twins yes?" Matilda waved and said

'Yes sir.'

"How interesting, twins, sorry if I do get you mixed up" Tamara frowned and shook her head, I heard he mumble something to her best friend, Hayley Longbottom, something about 'im prettier he better pay more attention to me!' I rolled my eyes and laughed softly because they where identical twins. It continued on like this until he got to 'G.'

"Charlotte Granger." He frowned and looked up glancing around the room; I stuck my hand up nervously looking into his eyes.

"Here sir, can you call me Charlie?" he watched me, his eyes lingering on me for longer than necessary. He finally broke from my gaze and looked away nodding slightly.

"Matthew Lupin, I mean Matt." he nodded towards Matt who nodded back, then Matt turned to face me.

"Hey Charlie... did I miss something?" he looked at me frowning softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. 'Oh crap. Please don't tell me I was too obvious.' I thought to myself 'I couldn't let him find out my secret... Mum told me not to tell anyone.'

"You seemed to like have this... Moment with Har-Professor Potter. Do you not like him or something?"

I looked at him and it was a moment before I spoke, "no it's just that now Sirius will have another thing to brag about." I lied between my teeth; I had never been such a great liar. Although Matt didn't seemed convinced he nodded and looked away. Professor Potter continued down the roll, calling out names, that's when he got to the Weasleys, I swear they are going to take over the world, there are so many god dam Weasleys.

Arthur Weasley Jnr

Mark Weasley

Nick Weasley

Carmen Weasley

Patrick Weasley

Sam Weasley

Fred Weasley Jnr – the list goes on and those are just the kids in _my_ class.

"Well that was a mouthful," Professor Potter walked back up to the front of the class smiling broadly at the class. "Now I haven't actually set a plan, so who would like to choose what we are going to start off with?" hands shot up around the room, Professor Potter looked around the room, his facial expression almost mocking. "Miss Granger, do you have a suggestion?" I looked up at him his face firm and_ judging_.

"No." I mumbled looking away from his glare; he stared at me for a second longer before finally picking him, his _son_. "Alright Sirius, what do you want to do?"

"Werewolves!" I heard Matt inwardly groan softly beside me, " 'Cause I have always wanted to learn about them more, we learnt a bit in year 4, but since I know a werewolf," Sirius glanced over at Matt and Matt frowned back at him, "I think it would be great to learn about them." Professor Potter's smile broadened and obviously didn't catch the mocking voice his son had said that in.

"That's a fantastic idea! Now anybody object for our starting topic to be werewolves?" he looked around the room his eyes stopping on Matt who just looked up and shrugged at him, "ALRIGHT lets begin, who can tell me what a werewolf is.. hmm" I was once again the only person in the class to stick up my hand, I glanced over at matt who just stared back giving me the look of, 'oh hell no I am not participating in this discussion!' okay so it would be awkward because of his father and all but did I really need to look like the 'know it all' ALL the time. "Thankyou Miss Granger"

"Umm," I started off nervously; I could hear snickers from Potter and his gang behind me. I rolled my eyes and kept going, "The Werewolf is a human who, upon the rising of the full moon, turns into a near wolf." I said as quickly as I could, not mentioning the fact that they are petrifying or scary or whatever.

"Good, good 10 points to Gryffindor." There was an uproar in the class and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Uhh sir, im in Slytherin." He paused for a moment, then he burst out laughing, when he saw I was serious he put on a blank face and played with his tie.

"Oh right sorry, 5 points to Slytherin." I rolled my eyes and looked back at the front; I heard mumbles from Cade about him being a 'bias dick. Thought he would be cool.'

"Anyway," Professor Potter continued, "who can tell me three things that distinguish a werewolf from a normal wolf?" nobody answered so I stuck up my hand again. "Yes Miss Granger."

"Werewolves can be distinguished from regular wolves by several small unique characteristics, such as the pupils of the eyes, snout shape, and tufted tail." Professor Potter nodded and awarded Slytherin another 5 points.

* * *

The lesson continued on like this and by the end I had accumulated 40 points for the house. When the lesson was over and I was packing up I noticed that Professor Potter was talking to his son, and his two friends, but his eyes never left me. Cade clapped me on the back, smiling.

"Nice Char, you got us 40 points! Keep it up and we are sure to win the Cup." Cade walked out of the room heading for his next lesson. I had a spare and so did Matt so we walked together going to the library to _'study.'_ While walking I noticed that Matt looked... upset.

"Hey Matt you okay?" I asked stopping and grabbing hold of his arm.

"Oh yeah, sure." He mumbled not looking at me; I grabbed him, spun him around and made him look at me, raising my eyebrows. "Charlie its nothing, I just don't like talking about werewolves that's all, and I guess im just a little pissed off at Sirius for the look he gave me." I smiled and gave him a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry mate, Sirius is just an arse. Ignore him… or we could prank him that always makes me feel better." I shrugged and Matt laughed taking hold of my hand we walked on, not speaking, it became one of those silences again, not the awkward ones, just silence. Matt and I were really close, most people think we are dating, sure we hold hands, I kiss him on the cheek and I guess… I love him or whatever. Although we aren't anything more than friends… Cade says we are friends, with err benefits. Whenever he tells us that Matt laughs and gives me one of _my_ smiles. We continued to walk in silence until we reached the library where he let go of my hand, opened the door and held it open while I walked in, we went over to an empty desk and got out some books.

"So Charlie," his voice suddenly broke the silence, "how do you know so much about werewolves?" he asked looking at me sort of, sadly. I shrugged and smiled.

"Dunno, I just read about them a lot, I think its interesting," I lied. I didn't find it interesting that peoples souls where taken over by these beasts, I didn't find interesting that once a month someone would loose themselves and loose their minds. I only know because of what happened to my mum, that night where I thought I had lost the only person in the world that cared about me. I closed my eyes and sighed, opening them I saw Matt worried face watching me.

"Uhh you okay Charlie?" he asked grabbing hold of my hand and squeezing it softly, "You look kind of... Sick?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Yeah im fine, now Matt lets get onto the Transfiguration homework from before the holidays, I was meaning to do it but I kind of just got sidetracked." Matt rolled his eyes and started to explain what we had to do.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur, after finishing my transfiguration homework I headed off to potions and Matt went to his class, then I had Transfiguration and the Herbology. Dinner was just like always, Cade was babbling on about how bad his day was, Matt was sitting with his Gryffindor friends, including Potter, Longbottom and Wesalbee Jnr. I laughed as I thought about Weasley, Draco had told me about that name was what he called Ron Weasley and I quite liked it, so did the rest of Slytherin actually, so poor Sam Weasley adopted the name, Wesalbee Jnr. After dinner I went straight up to the dorm, had a quick bath and curled up into my soft green sheets, trying to dream about something else other than what had happened today. I closed my eyes and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks a bunch to the two people who reviewed! Please review but remember this is my first story so please be nice :3  
**

Maddy-is-cool: THANKS! first reviewer your a champ :)

randolph14: Aww thankyou so much. I'm really glad you liked it!

**NOW CLICK THAT BUTTON!!**


End file.
